


Good Thing

by bunbbi



Category: Dissidia: Final Fantasy
Genre: 500 Words Challenge, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gift Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:34:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29416461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunbbi/pseuds/bunbbi
Summary: They're just grateful they found each other.
Relationships: Kain Highwind/Tifa Lockhart
Comments: 12
Kudos: 17
Collections: Tifa's Harem Valentine's Day Fic Exchange





	Good Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hey_Pretty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hey_Pretty/gifts).



> This was written as a gift for [Hey_Pretty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hey_Pretty) as part of our discord server's 2021 V-Day gift exchange! Be sure to check out her works too! <3

The dragoon knight’s hair was like starlight against the sheets of Tifa’s bed.

He watches her settle on top of him like they haven’t done this many times before, and she blushes.

“What are you thinking about?” She feels his hardness between her legs and the blush deepens.

“How lucky I am to be loved by you.” Kain’s voice is low, tender. He rises up to kiss the side of her lips, her cheeks, down her neck. Tifa’s gasps are quiet, treasuring the moment. Her arms slide up around his bare back as he kisses her with attentive adoration.

It wasn’t long ago when Kain would’ve been aversive to touch. A hand on the elbow, a slight bump of the shoulder, small and otherwise innocuous things that almost seemed to frighten him. 

Tifa had sensed his broken heart, picked up the pieces and fit them together and discovered how much his fear stemmed from hurting his friends. He’d apparently done so before, in another world, in another past.

Rather than blame or convince him to forget, Tifa simply accepted him.

That revelation opened new doors for him.

And she’d learn that underneath his exterior of hard edges, Kain was desperately hungering for affection too. The type that left her breathless and exhausted in the nights they’d spend together. Keeping her close to his chest until daylight and refusing to get out of bed in the morning lest he lose her warmth.

Tifa giggled, distracted with those early memories. Kain nipped at her breast to bring her attention back to him. It surprised her just how needy the knight could be sometimes. She obliged with a kiss to his forehead.

“Where did you go?” he asked, laying down on his back again. His hands were at her hips.

“Thinking of us, from before.”

“What about us?”

He slid off her panties.

“How much you’ve changed…”

He teased a finger along her wetness. Tifa shivered.

“And… our first night.”

She felt his demeanor soften. Surely he held that first night dear in his memory too, when he stripped off his armor and exposed all his imperfections for her to see.

“I truly am lucky.”

“Kain…? Ah--”

He pulled her into a deep kiss, stroking her wetness. Tifa moaned into his mouth, finding his tongue. Before long she was moving with his rhythm, gyrating her hips into his fingers and crying out into the room.

Faintly she was aware that she was going to climax without him. She tried to slow down, say something, signal--but Kain was insistent.

In a moment of lucidity she locked eyes with him and realized: He _wanted_ her to climax.

That alone was enough to send her reeling as her vision turned white. Engulfed in a warmth of pleasure that had her squealing and shouting his name as he held her through it.

Still, she hadn’t forgotten about him. Reaching for his sex in the aftermath, stroking him until he moaned her name as she did his.


End file.
